Gossipers and Bond Mates
by WhimsicallyAwkward
Summary: Mimi had been threatened by other women in regards to her twin, but none quite like Schuyler.It seemed like she couldn't go a night without hearing the halfblood's name. If Gabrielle wasn't there to best her, then fate threw in Schuyler. "It's like you said, I have a wandering eye. But Schuyler is nothing, just like the others." Mimi knew better than that. Oneshot


**Title: Gossipers and Bond Mates**

**Author: WhimsicallyAwkward**

**Summary: Mimi had been threatened by other women before in regards to her twin, but none quite like Schuyler Van Alen. And it seemed like she couldn't go a night without hearing the half blood's name. If it wasn't Gabrielle there to best her, then fate threw in Schuyler. "It's like you said, I have a wandering eye. But Schuyler is nothing, just like the others." Mimi knew better than that, but she would win this batttle. **

**Beta: Nope, no beta. So, please ignore any minor mistakes.**

**Timeline: This takes place shortly after Jack and Mimi came forward as the Angels of the Apocolypse. It's a ball that Charles has hosted to help his Angel politics as well as his human ones.**

**Rating: Teen - for minor use of bad language**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, no. This series in not in anyway mine. Mimi isn't mine. Schuyler isn't, nor is Jack. Copyright infringement was not intended.**

* * *

"_Beautiful."_

"_Of course, she's Azrael. She's always beautiful. The last cycle we were in together, she was a gorgeous Italian"_

"_Only Gabrielle is lovelier."_

Mimi's hand clenched around her wine glass.

Mindless chatter floated in and out of her ears, and she had been only absently picking up on the muttered conversation by the three women several tables away. Only faintly feeling pleased by the compliments.

Until that. _Only Gabrielle is lovelier._

She focused her hearing in.

"_Gabrielle was lovelier, _was. _She's never going to wake up, and if she does…well, you know as well as I what will happen."_

"_Well, that may be, but her daughter is a spitting image of her. I saw her yesterday, and it nearly gave me a heart attack! For a moment, I was sure the great Archangel had returned to us."_

"_Very true. I saw the girl as well, at the ball when Azrael and Abbadon presented themselves, and she was absolutely breathtaking. Definitely her mother's daughter."_

"_What's the girls name, Rebecca?"_

"_Schuyler, I believe. Schuyler Van Alen."_

Mimi could feel the hair on her neck stand up. Her brother, sitting across from her at the table, was looking at her in warning. His message being not to do anything stupid, but Mimi barely noticed.

The half-blood tramp. They were calling that bitch prettier than her?

Schuyler Van Alen, half-human skank who seemed to be everywhere in Mimi's life, trying to wreck it all.

Mimi really hated her.

Mimi guessed it was fate, or pattern.

Azrael never got along with Gabrielle. Tenacious allies, yes. Both fighting against Lucifer, but they were different at their core.

Gabrielle of the light. Of purity, and brightness. Radiant beauty.

Azrael of the dark. Of torment, and ruthlessness. Wicked beauty.

And now there was Schuyler. Through blood, she was an archangel. Through blood, she was an extension of Gabrielle. A copy, if you will.

Now Azrael had two perfect bitches to compete against.

Schuyler with her _big_ blue eyes. Schuyler, who was stealing her twin's attention.

Jack. Abbadon. Her _other half_.

Mimi supposed she shouldn't be surprised. Her mother had done the same thing. Abbadon had always been the one to give into his temptations. He'd always come back to Azrael; really, he hadn't even left. Even when the great Gabrielle was the object of his attentions.

Throughout all the years, Azrael had never really felt threatened, by the other angels. What were they to her? How could Abbadon hold them into comparison with her, and chose anyone but Azrael?

Then there was Gabrielle. When she'd seen the two of them dancing, she'd felt the first sparks of threat.

It was an age old feeling, going all the way back to the war against Lucifer.

A tightening of her muscles, a whisper of her angel.

Muscle memory had had her reaching for the sword that wasn't there.

A sword that wasn't there, because she was at a ball, and no one here wanted to kill her.

She felt threatened. She'd never felt threatened by anything but Lucifer, or things trying to kill her.

But right then, she'd felt threatened, and she couldn't pin the blame on either of those reasons.

Now, sitting at a table with her twin, who wasn't dancing with Gabrielle - and had long since committed to Azrael - she felt the rising of threat again. Really - she'd been feeling it for a few weeks now, but she'd kept it pushed deep inside her.

She couldn't now though; the words of two minor_(irrelevant) _angels, bringing the feelings to the front.

Mimi looked at Jack, who was not backing down from her glare. His blazing eyes met hers, and for all the fierceness she tried to bring forth, it was her who looked away first. When Abbadon stopped peaking out of his eyes, and Jack took a sip of his drink, she looked at him again.

Long, lean body. Slightly shaggy blonde hair, strong jaw, beautiful green eyes.

He was Abbadon, and he was _hers_.

Abbadon was Azrael's, Jack was Mimi's. Not Schuyler's, not Gabrielle's, not _anybody's_.

Azrael's.

But Abbadon wasn't meant to be tamed. Mimi brushed her dress, and sipped her water. Charles wouldn't let them drink - no matter that they were ancient creatures trapped in teenager's bodies.

No, he wouldn't ever be tamed, but he would be her's. She knew she'd have to fight for it. _Didn't she always?_

A fight, not of swords as so many had been, but maybe one of the biggest fights of her life. The fight for her love. Her twin. Her other half.

Schuyler was something that hadn't been in their other lives, and therefore Mimi knew that this would be her biggest challenge yet. _Gabrielle went and got knocked up by a red blood. She always created the problems in Azrael's life didn't she?_

Schuyler was an unknown. An untested, new factor in Jack and Mimi's lives. _But Mimi would still overcome her. She was Mimi Force for Christ's sake. More importantly, she was Azrael. And she would crush the half-blood bitch._

Mimi stood up, her dress swishing around her calves. Her brother muttered an angry "Mimi," but she ignored him, turning from the table and taking long strides towards the table of three.

Two had their backs to Mimi, but the other didn't. A middle aged, ginger woman who really needed to pick a new shade of lipstick, and wipe off the caked on makeup. Her eyes met Mimi's, and widened in shock.

Clearly, she didn't realize Mimi had arrived at the party yet.

The woman paled, leaning away from the powerful angel who was stalking over.

Mimi reached them, barely inches from the backs of the other two women. Before they could rotate enough to see her, Mimi clamped one of her hands down on each one's shoulders, and dug her long red nails in a bit.

She leaned forward, smiling tightly.

"Hello, girls. Are you enjoying the ball?"

The ginger nodded spastically, but the two women on either side of her, couldn't seem to do much of anything.

Mimi felt dark satisfaction stir at their fear.

"Good. I'd hate for you to not be enjoying yourselves. You know, since it is my family's ball. What do you think of the music?"

One of the women struggled to get it out, so Mimi increased the strength of her grip, and smiled as the other woman swallowed.

"It's…it's lovely, Miss Force."

"Oh, I think so, too. Very pretty, but I have to say, I don't think it's loud enough. If they turned it up just a little bit, it might be loud enough to drown out the pathetic mutterings of - ouch!"

Mimi felt the bruising force of the grip on her upper arm, and she turned to snap at the fool with the audacity. The fool was her brother.

"Excuse me, ladies, but my father has requested the presence of my sister and I."

"Uh…uh, of course, Jack."

Jack nodded briskly, and began walking towards the entrance - the opposite direction of their father - and pulled Mimi along with him.

Mimi let him drag her out the door, before she jerked her arm from his grip.

"What the hell, Jack?!"

Jack glared, word's spitting angrily from his lips. "What the hell? I should be asking you that, Mimi!"

Mimi crossed her arms roughly, and rolled her eyes. "Oh, don't be dramatic, Jack. They're just some minor angels who are sticking their noses where they don't belong."

Jack scoffed, "They are three older women who were making small talk, and you're the spoiled teenager who decided to embarrass herself in front of all of dad's allies, and business associates."

"Embarrass myself? How in the hell did I embarrass myself? I asked a few people about the music."

"Don't play stupid, Mimi."

Mimi's eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare call me stupid, Jack."

Jack threw his hands up in the air in exasperation. "I said 'don't play stupid'. You know why you went over there tonight. Your feelings were hurt because someone in the world thinks that you aren't the most beautiful damned thing to walk this earth. So you decided to be petty, and jealous. Not much like the ancient creature you are supposed to be."

"Oh, you have no right to talk down to me, _Jack_. With you're high and mighty, bullshit. You're not perfect either. Always, always, _always _with a wandering eye, huh?"

Jack's eyes widened. "That's what this is about?"

Mimi didn't dignify that with a response, but for all the tension between them, Jack was still her twin. Still the boy who'd grown up practically reading her mind.

Jack was a little bit softer with his next words, but still withdrawn - always withdraw.

"Mimi, you know that there is nothing to that, anymore."

"There shouldn't have to _be_ an 'anymore', Jack."

Jack sighed, "Maybe not, but I know that Schuyler isn't who I thought she was, and there hasn't been anything since then."

Mimi laughed sarcastically. "Oh, yeah? Well_, maybe not, _but you still look at her."

Jack didn't turn away -he never did. No, he didn't turn away, but his eyes darkened.

"Did you think that I wouldn't notice? It's kind of obvious, Jack."

Jack didn't say anything for a moment just sighed again, before running his hand through this hair.

"What can I say, Mimi? I'm sorry? It's like you said earlier, 'always, always with a wandering eye'."

Suddenly the door was opening behind them, and out came Charles.

He frowned at them. "Everything okay?"

Mimi continued to glare at the distance, so Jack answered for them. "Yeah, everything is fine."

Charles studied him for a moment before, "Very well. Come back in soon. Everyone is wondering where my children have gone off to."

Charles walked over to Mimi, and spoke quietly. "What was that earlier?"

"Nothing."

Charles's eyes narrowed, and he seemed to have some sort of internal debate before he looked away.

"If you're sure. But please make sure that it doesn't happen again."

Mimi slapped a smile on, "Of course."

Charles nodded once, before turning briskly, and disappearing inside.

When the door swung shut behing him, Jack squatted on the sidewalk. Jack rubbed his hands on his face, and Mimi tugged on the bottom of her dress. She tried to speak, to say that she quite frankly, didn't give a damn anymore.

"Look, Mimi. Schuyler is nothing. She's just like all the others, okay? Nothing has changed."

She didn't believe Jack, but she was tired of arguing. Tired of the touchy feely crap.

"Whatever. I'm cold, and the longer I'm out here, the less my new dress gets appreciated."

Mimi pulled open the door, and stepped through. Before the door could shut behind her, she looked back.

Jack was still squatted on the sidewalk, still staring out at the passing cars.

She knew that Schuyler wasn't 'nothing' to her brother, but after Mimi had her say, Schuyler _would_ be nothing.

There was no way Mimi was going to lose her bond mate to Schuyler. A little girl, compared to Mimi.

When Mimi walked back to her table, she passed by the three women who had started this mess.

She stopped purposefully to stare at them. They eventually saw her there, and three pairs of wary eyes met hers. She winked, and wiggled her fingers at them.

Mimi allowed herself to laugh when one waved back tentatively.

The door opened behind her, and when she glanced over her shoulder, Jack was walking back in. He smiled at her, like nothing had transpired. She smiled back, the stress of the evening already fading.

Yeah, Mimi knew that everything would be fine. Soon, Schuyler Van Alen would be the last thing on her mind.

_fin_

* * *

_()_

_()_

_()_

_A/N: Alright well...hope you enjoyed! It's nothing to terribly complicated. Just a little drabble like one-shot that I thought I'd throw out there for my introduction into the world of Blue Bloods fanfiction. _

_Lemme know what you think, okay? **That means review. **Just a few, simple words will suffice._


End file.
